The princess and her squire
by Towairatu
Summary: Slight AU taking place a few months after BFM. After the Battle for Mewni, Star isn't the only one to be in training. Marco, who became squire to sir Lavabo of the Wash, must learn knighthood if he wants to be the most helpful possible. Alas, a simple squire doesn't belong by the side of a future queen: they will have to learn living apart yet so close.
1. Prologue

_**FOREWORD**_

 _I had the original idea for this story a few days ago. I shared it with other SVTFOE fans, and the interest they shown motivated me to write it down properly. So, here it is. Expect a 5 / 6 chapters long story, maybe a little more (my imagination tends to go wild while I'm writing). Let me just describe your further the story's setting. It takes place in a slight AU based off S3A, where I assume Star and Marco confessed to each other. Tomstar never happened, and this story bifurcates from the canon after Sophomore Slump (ep. 13), to an extent where the end of S3A hasn't happened yet. It might contain small spoilers on S3A. You should also be aware that I'm not a native english speaker, therefore expect mistakes and poor wording. Thanks for clicking, and have a good read !_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

\- Marco, my boy! Have you finished cleaning my boots? Shouted sir Lavabo from afar on the training field.

Marco wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, and responded :

\- I'm almost done, sir! They'll be clean as a whistle!

Sir Lavabo's travel boots were so covered with dirt that one couldn't even see the leather when Marco was given the task of cleaning them; it took him a whole afternoon to have them shining as a new penny.

\- Don't forget that we're leaving tomorrow at dawn, my boy, told him sir Lavabo when he came inspecting his squire's work. Make sure to pack everything you'll need on the road, the travel to the castle of Dunham Shelt is a week long.

\- It's already done, sir. I'm not overloading myself this time.

Lavabo smirked.

\- Very well, my boy. Learning from your errors is the first step to become a worthy knight.

Marco sighed, as his master walked away. He was so tired by his training he could have fallen asleep on the grass. Archery gave him blisters on the fingers, his bruises collection gained great specimens from sword training, and his mind was hazy with everything he learned from Mewnian history in the morning. Once finished, he sighed while leaning back to ease his aching back.

\- Boy, I should've thought this through when I had the chance …

Sensei's hardest karate training was a pleasantry compared to what he was living since he became, on River's proposition, squire to Sir Lavabo of the Wash. Every day, Sir Lavabo wakened hip up at five in the morning. They were having breakfast until half-past five, followed by the first session of physical training – mostly push-ups and abs, to get started – until seven in the morning. From seven to nine, Marco was taught the manners of chivalry, and afterward Mewnian history and geopolitics until midday. They were having lunch until one in the afternoon, directly followed by a brief nap until half past one. From half past one until half-past six, Marco was taught martial arts and horse-riding. He was having free time until dinnertime at half past seven, which he always tried to spend with Star since it was their only chance of the day to see each other. After dinner, from half-past eight to ten, he was studying Mewnian classical poetry and literature, but more often than not sir Lavabo used this time to tell Marco his adventures around the Butterfly Kingdom and beyond.

Marco had not seen Star for three days now, either because he was late in his training and could not benefit from the usual free time, or because Star was not free on her side. After all, as a Butterfly, she was one of the travel reasons: the Mewnian royal family was paying a diplomatic visit to one of its most distant but powerful vassals, the Duke of Dunham, whose son was thirteen years old and a serious contender to Star's hand. Although Moon and River were well aware of the close bond between their daughter and the squire-in-training, the visit had been long planned and calling it off would have caused a diplomatic incident, at the very least.

As Marco was packing up his master's equipment, the latter approached him and said:

\- I've seen king River today. He wants to see you in the throne room in twenty minutes from now, at seven o'clock.

\- But I was supposed to …

\- To meet Star on the wall walk, I know. But a knight always does as his lord commands, no matter what.

\- What have I done to be summoned by the king in person?

\- He didn't tell me. It must be a personal business between the two of you, I assume. After all, you're to become …

Sir Lavabo never ended his sentence, as he had already said too much.

\- What am I to become? A knight? I should hope so!

\- You'll know it soon enough, anyway. You should probably go, a knight is never late.

Marco handed his things to his master and ran away towards the city. The streets were crowded with people going home, and he struggled to arrive in time in the throne room. River was there, alone, standing by his throne. When Marco came in, he warmly welcomed the squire.

\- Ah, Marco, my boy! Here you are. I've been wanting to see you all day, but Lavabo's training being what it is …

\- Is there something I can do for you, Your Majesty? asked Marco while kneeling, quickly remembering his etiquette lessons.

\- Well, not for me, answered River while caressing his long beard. But that's not the point. I summoned you here today for a very special reason. I have something to give you. Come here.

Marco ceremoniously walked to the king, who handed him a long, decorated wooden box. He recognized the Johansen coat of arms carved on the upper part.

\- What is this? Asked the squire, carefully holding the present.

\- Open it, my boy!

Marco pulled the golden latch and opened the box. It contained a finely-crafted bastard-sword, whose silver hilt was encrusted with sapphires. The pommel represented a bear head, the totem animal of the Johansen family. Its blade was engraved with undecipherable runs.

\- What does it say? Asked Marco, pointing the strange letters.

\- Oh, it is written in old Mewnian… Have you not studied this yet? Anyway, it says: "Cursed be the one to brandish this weapon for himself and not for the greater good". According to the legend, this blade once belonged to the first Johansen knight to serve a Butterfly queen. He also happens to be my seventh grandfather.

\- I'm not worthy of …

\- This kingdom has never known someone worthier of this blade than you, Marco. Accept it, since you're to pass under my direct orders at the end of your training.

\- I'm … I'm very grateful for this gift, Your Majesty.

\- You will use it more than me, now. I only ask you to treat the blade as your life depends on it. A day will come when you will have, as the First of the Queen's Knights, to pass it down to the next generation, like I just did with you. Here, take its sheath.

Marco attached it to his baldric and covered it under his blue, mud-stained cape.

\- It's a great honor, my king.

\- Now, I'll let you have a good dinner. Moon and Star are already waiting for me in the dining room – I can feel them waiting for me as we speak.

\- Could you … Just, Your Majesty, send my greetings to Star? A-and to queen Moon, of course!

\- Count on me, young man, answered River with a conniving smile.

He greeted Marco and left for his apartments. Marco was walking out of the throne room when the voice he was so eager to hear called his name.

\- Star? Is that you?

He turned around several times, unable to spot the princess. He muttered to himself:

\- Now I begin to hear her voice from nowhere … You're getting crazy, Diaz …

\- No, Marco, I'm here! Said she again, leaving her hiding spot behind a tapestry.

As she revealed herself, Marco wondered how could have she fit behind there with her large blue dress. Her hair was arranged in a long tress.

Without knowing how it happened, they were in each other's arms by the following second.

\- I've been sitting here, hidden, for an hour! I knew my father would summon you here, so I took advantage of it …

Marco inhaled a deep breath, filling his lungs with Star's light fragrance. This time, she smelled like spring flowers. He suddenly realized he was probably stinking after a hard day's training, and felt guilty for spoiling a fragrance as delicate as Star's.

\- Star, I … I'm not … I mean, I haven't washed since this morning, I …

\- Marco Diaz, I missed you too much to care about how you smell. Your knight-training thing really went to your head, didn't it?

\- Well, I … Uh …

River's voice troubled their moment.

\- Star? Where are you, dear? Dinner is served!

\- Seems like I must go, for now, sighed the princess with a disappointed look. You have no idea how hard I wish your training to be shorter, duh … We've barely seen each other this week!

\- I know, I know … And it's not going to change for the coming weeks, isn't it?

\- Well, I could sneak out of the caravan during lunch pauses, but that's all … Once we arrive at Dunham Castle, I'll be trapped for two weeks in a net of ladies maids, butlers and boring suitors … I don't even know if …

\- Am I boring? Asked Marco, interrupting her – thus transgressing every single knightly manner he learned.

\- You're neither boring nor a suitor, cheekily answered Star.

She kissed him on the cheek and ran to the royal apartments' door in a swirl of blonde hair. Marco stared at her until she disappeared, feeling alive again.

\- Beautiful … he whispered.

On his way back to the apartments he shared with sir Lavabo, he felt like he could walk on air. He breathed heavily, trying to feel Star's scent again, but all he could remember was her sapphire blue eyes and her clear skin.

\- The fairest maid in the land, indeed … he muttered to himself, mimicking an old book he studied during his Mewnian literature and poetry lessons.

He remained silent during the dinner, dwelling on his time with Star. He was hoping to spend more time with her during the travel to Dunham Shelt. While he and sir Lavabo were eating the dessert, the latter said :

\- Marco, my boy! I know what's troubling your mind. But don't let it disturb your training. Mark my words: the best thing you can do for princess Star is to succeed at this training, and become a worthy knight to enter her service.

\- King River told me I'm to pass _to his_ service, though, pointed Marco – although he much liked the idea of being at Star's exclusive service.

\- Yes, whatever, you're going to serve the Butterfly family. That's all you need to know, for the time being. That means you could get to spend _more_ time with Star if you follow me …? Isn't that what you want the most, right now? Spending time with the fairest maiden in the land, the one you love?

Marco sighed, for sir Lavabo was perfectly right and he knew it.

\- Try to empty your mind, or think of something else. You'll need a good night of rest if you don't want to fell asleep on your saddle tomorrow.

When Marco finally got in bed after a deserved shower, he remained to lie on the sheets, staring at the ceiling. Sir Lavabo was already snoring at the other end of the room. The squire could not find sleep, for his thoughts kept going back to Star. Since he was coming along as a member of the royal guard (in his quality of squire to sir Lavabo of the Wash) and had been assigned to the rearguard with his master, he wasn't going to get many occasions to be with Star. And afterward, the stay at Dunham Shelt… He was aware of what was to come, for Star and for himself. Star was going to be courted during two weeks by suitors, especially the duke's son, and would have to take part in dances and hunting parties in which she had not the least interest. Despite that, Marco was going to be pretty close to her during the stay, as a member of the guard. So close, and yet so far. River warned him the time he told him about the diplomatic visit, and he still remembered the words crystal clear: "Moon and I don't care about your closeness to our daughter, in fact, we're pretty happy about it. But it's not the case for everybody in the kingdom. If a suitor sees you, a squire, that close to the future queen he hopes to marry, it could have bad diplomatic consequences. You see, many high-ranked lords are hoping to betroth their son to Star. And while enforcing such a choice on her is the last thing Moon and I would do on Mewni, they are convinced that they can get Star's hand. Don't let yourself be upset by those petty games, Marco, my boy. You are far above that. My daughter's welfare is far above that."

\- Man, I don't know… Two weeks of seeing her with other guys… If only I could be a prince of some sort, or whatever…

As soon as the lady's maid left the room, Star walked to her bed and laid down on the floor to catch something underneath the bed base. She pulled out an old, stained, holed red hoodie. The first hoodie she stole from Marco when she had to leave Earth in a hurry a few months ago. After rescuing it from sir Lavabo's good intentions, it sort of became a cuddly toy for her, and she could no longer sleep without it. Marco's scent was practically gone, but the boy's memory was crystal clear in Star's head, and the hoodie acted as a catalyst.

The thought of the upcoming events popped up in Star's head, as she was trying to sleep. She almost burst into tears, but a great inspiration and the thought of Marco holding her tight helped her keeping her tears buried. She remembered how her heart beat wildly when Marco entered the throne room earlier, while she was hiding behind a tapestry. With Marco in her head, she could not think of anything that could sadden her. But the visit was going to be three weeks long – one week of travel, two of staying at Dunham Shelt – and she expected to be able to count times with Marco on one hand with fingers left.

\- I'm sick of waiting for his training to end… Muttered she.

Although her parents didn't tell her anything, she perfectly knew – at least she thought so – why her father had proposed such a hard training to Marco. If their relationship went any further… No, she could not even think of it without turning red. But that thought led to another, a less happy one. She was going to be heavily and clumsily courted for two weeks, and Marco risked to witness it. She feared that it spoiled their relationship.

\- Marco Ubaldo Diaz, I love no one but you …


	2. Roads, fields, knights, squires

**CHAPTER ONE: ROADS, FIELDS, KNIGHTS, SQUIRES**

Marco woke up before dawn. Sir Lavabo was already up and packing up his own stuff.

\- My boy, you're up at last. We've got a long journey ahead, make sure to forget nothing behind you.

\- I told you, sir, everything's packed up on my side. Time to wash, though.

When he came out of the bathroom, sir Lavabo was waiting for him near their apartments entrance.

\- Chin up, boy! Princess Star is not going to fly away!

\- Yeah, if you say so…

Marco was feeling downcast this morning, and the only remedy was to spend some time with Star.

\- Don't sulk, Marco. This is getting you nowhere, you know. Remember what I told you yesterday? Focus on the training before focusing on princess Star.

\- Yeah, I know…

Sir Lavabo sighed.

They went to the stables, where the grooms were readying the horses. Once the knight and his squire finished packing their things in the saddle holsters, they left on their mounts to join the royal convoy, which was gathering on the main place of the town. Commoners were also gathering around the big carriages, wishing good luck and good travel to the royal family and the knights of the guard. The sun was rising, slowly lighting the pinnacle of the castle with its golden rays. Marco hoped to see Star before the convoy left the town, and his hopes were fulfilled. As the last luggage was loaded on the carriages, he felt his pocket mirror ringing, and it was Star's ringtone. He quickly picked up the call.

\- Star …

The princess' shouting interrupted him.

\- Marco! I'm late, and my parents didn't wait for me!

\- How is that even possible, Star?

\- Well, I, uh… I told them to go ahead since I wasn't ready yet, and that I would catch them on the road to the convoy…

\- And the convoy is leaving in ten minutes, sighed Marco, and you're just ready to leave.

\- Could you come to the castle and take me to the convoy? _Please_? Begged Star, giving Marco the cutest look she was capable of.

The squire sighed and looked away, not much out of annoyance but to hide his blushing cheeks.

\- Okay, I'll … Come and fetch you, then … But you'll owe me one!

\- Thanks, Marco, you're the best! Answered Star immediately, without taking Marco's full answer into account.

She hung up the call, leaving Marco bewildered.

\- I'll be right back, he told sir Lavabo, before spurring his horse toward the castle.

Star was anxiously watching the castle yard through a tall window of the throne room. Her master-plan to see Marco was working so well she was beginning to suspect something. Her things had been packed up and loaded on the royal carriage hours ago, she was dressed for the travel. All she had left to do was to walk to the stables and ask a footman for a carriage to bring her at the convoy. But she had an idea while bathing earlier, to see Marco a bit before leaving. She knew that Marco could absolutely not refuse her anything if she gave him the cute look. Starting from that point, she designed her plan to lure Marco into "helping" her to get to the convoy in time, and it went surprisingly well. Her parents didn't oppose much, and Marco accepted almost instantly to come. It was going _too_ well.

\- Princess Star? Asked a surprised voice behind her. Why are you still here? Your parents are long gone!

It was the Butterfly family's chief butler, a tall old man named Olgi. His brown moustached rivalled king River's, but he was balder. He was serving the Butterfly family since the time of Star's great-grandmother, more than forty years ago, to the extent that no one at the castle could tell his age.

\- Let me call a carriage for you, princess.

\- Oh no, it's … It's fine! I assure you! Panicked Star.

Olgi didn't answer, either because of his failing hearing or because he was stubborn – to Star, it was a mix of both.

\- James, hey! He shouted at a passing footman at the other end of the room. Call a carriage for Her Majesty!

\- I said _it is not necessary_! Insisted Star, with a bit of anger in her voice.

But Olgi wouldn't hear any of this.

\- Follow me, princess. Your carriage is going to be ready any minute now.

Struggling wasn't a solution since Olgi didn't listen to anything Star said. She resigned and followed him, placing all her hopes in Marco's miraculous apparition in the castle yard.

"Please arrive quickly, please arrive quickly, please arrive _quickly_!"

She had almost reached the carriage when Marco passed the entrance gate, galloping.

\- Marco! I'm here! She shouted, jumping in the air, to make sure the squire wouldn't miss her.

At the second he laid his eyes on Star, Marco felt twice lighter, and his day became instantly brighter.

\- I'm taking her to the convoy, he shouted at the footmen readying the carriage. She'll arrive faster with!

\- Does… Does the princess agree, though? Stammered Olgi, dumbfounded.

\- Of course, I agree, answered Star.

Marco jumped down, and the princess jumped in his arms.

\- We don't have time for this, you must mount!

Star looked at Marco's horse, a two years old chestnut stallion with a gentle temper.

\- I'm… I'm too small to mount by myself… Muttered Star, staring at her feet, blushing.

\- I'll give you a leg up, come on.

Marco kneeled, joining his hands to help Star getting on the front of the saddle. He mounted in his turn and spurred his horse. Despite wearing travelling trousers, Star was riding on the side-saddle, but Marco had no idea it had nothing to do with her education. She was perfectly fine with regular horse-riding. He understood her plan when he felt her arms wrapping around his body, under his cape.

\- Star …!

\- Oh, come on Marco! You don't want me to hug you?

\- I do, and I want to hug you back, Star, but I've known places more comfortable than the back of a horse to do so… Besides, I have to hold the reins!

\- There's no need to be in such a hurry, sir squire. You really thought my parents would leave town without me when I'm supposed to be the reason of the visit?

Marco opened his mouth but closed it before saying anything.

\- You played me, didn't you?

\- You have no idea how easy it was, Marco! Oh, come on, I did this so we can spend a little time together… she added as he seemed quite displeased.

A kiss on the cheek later, Marco was the happiest squire in the land. He slowed down his horse, trying to maximise time spent with Star.

When the convoy entered their sight, Star stopped hugging Marco, moved back on the saddle, and looked at him in the eyes.

\- I… I love you, you know that? She stammered, blushing heavily.

\- I think I do, yes. And I love…

Star didn't wait for him to finish his sentence.

\- Please, don't be upset or anything during the visit, if you see fancy princes trying to seduce me. I _did not_ ask for this, and if it were up to me I would've never paid that visit in the first place. My parents planned this long ago before we even met.

\- I know, Star, I know…

\- Also, a tournament will be held on the last days of our visit, in my family's honour. Promise me you won't take part to it

Marco gave her a suspicious look.

\- Star, I am a _squire_ , I couldn't take part in it even if I wanted to! Have you forgotten that I'm a squire?

\- I, uh… What matters to me is that you stay safe!

\- I've never been less safe in my life since we met, and you know it, answered the squire with a little smile.

Star smiled back. She moved her head forward and closed her eyes.

\- Kiss me, Marco… whispered she, rather annoyed that the squire didn't kiss her yet.

They were not yet confident with "smooching", as Marco said, although they already kissed on the lips a couple of times before. Marco slowly approached Star's lips with his. They were about to kiss when they were interrupted. They moved back as if they were not at all about to kiss.

\- My dear, you're finally here! Shouted king River, as they almost arrived at the convoy. I was going back to the castle to fetch you! Oh, do I interrupt a moment? Go ahead, you never saw me! Going back to the carriage!

The king ran back to the convoy as if nothing happened. Marco dismounted and helped Star doing so. She almost jumped into his arms and hugged him tight before reaching the ground.

\- Star, I…

Marco could not finish his sentence, for Star had sealed his lips with hers. After a few seconds, she moved back, holding Marco's hands.

\- My knight… Said the princess, with a cheerful expression.

\- I'm… I'm not yet…

\- I'll be the one to dub you, Marco. You're a knight if I say so. _My_ knight…

\- Your wish is my command, _my_ queen, playfully answered Marco, playing Star's game.

She turned red and stammered something, before kissing him on the cheek and running away toward the royal carriage. Marco sighed while watching the princess disappearing amidst servants and guards. He still had the feeling of her lips, and suddenly felt guilty for having dared to touch them – the sweetest thing he ever touched – with his cracked lips. He heard a hoof sound coming near him, pulling him from his thoughts.

\- Marco, my boy, we're leaving any minute now, announced sir Lavabo. Come with me, let's join the rear-guard. The captain doesn't like latecomers. Chin up, boy! It's not like you kissed farewell to princess Star!

The royal convoy passed the magical barrier at six in the morning. The sun was already above the horizon line, casting its golden rays on the dew-coated grass. A fresh breeze was blowing, piercing Marco's thick travel tunic. He wrapped himself in his cape, as the convoy was reaching the main road, a few miles from the city. They were progressing quite slowly, and Marco had to regularly slow down his mount to avoid bumping the horse before him.

\- No wonder why it'll take a week, sighed Marco. At this pace…

\- It's been a long time since the royal family travelled by this road, answered sir Lavabo. They're waiting for scouts' reports. And keep your eyes wide open, just in case.

The royal carriage was in the middle of the convoy, forty or fifty meters before Marco. Even if he was standing up in his stirrups, he could barely see the top of the carriage.

\- The good side of things, said Lavabo, is that we have a whole week ahead to test your knowledge. You've been my squire for the past six months, and I already taught you many things, but it is time to see how much of it you retained.

\- I think I'll do pretty well, actually, proudly answered Marco.

\- We'll see, my boy.

After an hour or two, the convoy finally hastened, at Marco's pleasure. When they stopped for lunchtime, they had covered more distance than they initially hoped to.

\- You should socialise yourself with other squires, my boy, said sir Lavabo as they dismounted. You don't have any friends of your age on Mewni, do you?

\- There's Star!

\- You barely get to see here more than once a day now, and don't lie to my face: she's more than a friend to you, isn't she? I'm talking about actual friends, people with whom you can laugh, drink, tell questionable jokes, without having to fear for the consequences if you're seen together. People that will actually help you if you get yourself in trouble. Do you think Star's going to…? No, do you think she'll even be _able_ to help you if you end up, let's say, in a tavern fight? I don't doubt a single moment she'll fly to your rescue if she's able to, but the thing is: you're no longer living a "normal life" on earth. She's a queen-in-training, you're a knight-in-training. You no longer can rely on her every time.

Marco looked at his boots, without answering. Sir Lavabo of the Wash was right: Star was the only Mewnian of his age he was seeing.

\- I don't have time for friends, observed Marco. I have _one_ hour of free-time a day!

\- Yes, but you're not the only squire in the kingdom. You'll eventually have to train with other squires, so you better get a head start!

Star was eager to go out and join Marco, and she stood up as soon as the carriage stopped for lunchtime.

\- Where are you going, young girl? Asked her mother, holding her by the shoulder.

\- I'm going to eat with Marco, why?

\- You're staying here, with us. I don't want to see you picnicking in the mud.

Star protested, outraged.

\- I'm not going to picnic in the mud, mom! I just want to spend time with Marco! Dad, tell her!

\- I'm sorry, sweetie pie, but I must agree with your mother. You can't just walk out of the carriage and sit among guards and squires like that!

\- You're the pearl of this diplomatic visit, Star! Do you even imagine the consequences if any rumour of this sort reached our vassals' ears?

Star's eyes widened in shock.

\- I'm not engaging myself to any of these fancy princes! Shouted the princess.

\- We know, sweetie, but this is part of your role as heiress to the throne, answered the queen. You can't avoid it, it is your destiny to be courted by princes, dukes, counts… I had to endure this too when I was not much older than you now. I'll promise you'll be able to picnic with Marco wherever you want once we get home. We know you love him, dear, but you have duties as a princess and future queen, and you can't avoid that.

\- Maybe one time during the travel, we could have a picnic or something fancy like that, and have Marco coming over, whispered River in his daughter's ear but loud enough for his wife to hear.

As soon as the guards finished eating, the convoy resumed its progress through Mewni's countryside. Each landscape was different from the previous one, and Marco enjoyed discovering all those sights. For the first time in days, he wasn't thinking about Star, although he realised it later.

\- Pop quiz, my boy! Exclaimed sir Lavabo. What are the five virtues of knighthood?

Marco answered immediately:

\- Bravery, wisdom, compassion, mercy, generosity.

Lavabo continued asking Marco various questions, testing his progress as a squire. The trip was only beginning, and the knight was going to have a lot of time to test his squire.

Days passed by quietly, without much happening. On the dawn of the third day, scouts reported unusual monster activity three miles away from the road. Sir Lavabo, Marco and a couple of other knights and squires volunteered to inspect the site and to make sure monsters were not setting up an ambush.

When the group of guards arrived in the clearing where the monster activity supposedly took place, sir Lavabo immediately groaned.

\- This place stinks! I don't think whoever was here before us washed their clothes since last year!

One of the squires dismounted and examined the ground.

\- They set up camp here last night, said he, pointing at the remains of a campfire.

\- They left in a hurry, assumed another squire. There are footprints here, here, and there. They left running.

Marco dismounted and checked the bushes around the clearing to ensure they were not being ambushed.

\- Not a single monster in sight!

The group split into pairs, to patrol more efficiently the surroundings. After an hour searching through the woods, they concluded that all monsters fled at dawn, probably to escape what they thought to be a military convoy.

\- Area clear! Back to the convoy! Shouted the group's chief, a battle-scarred knight with an impressive moustache.

\- Do you think these monsters were an armed band? Asked Marco to Lavabo, when they mounted.

\- I don't think so, my boy. Trained monster warriors are more disciplined than that. Furthermore, their sentinels wouldn't have mistaken a royal convoy and its thirty guards with a full-blown Mewnian army. To me, it was just a wandering pack of monsters, living from day to day in the forest.

\- I hope you're right.

\- But I may also be totally wrong. They may be trying to trick us into thinking they're a clueless monster group, while they actually are a regiment of highly trained warriors waiting for us to fall into their trap.

Marco gasped, not reassured.

\- You see, my boy, there are things that no book will ever teach you. These things are to be experienced first-hand, on the battlefield. This is the first rule to remember if you want to become a good knight.

The convoy hastened for the rest of the day, to put as much distance as possible between them and a possible group of monsters.

The following day, the fourth of the travel, it rained from dawn to dusk, sometimes drizzling, sometimes coming down in buckets. At the end of the day, when they set up camp, king River spoke to the convoy.

\- Knights and squires of Mewni, servants of the royal family, I am pleased to announce you that we're arriving at Dunham Shelt a day earlier than planned! Scouts have informed me that we'll pass by the bridge of Senh tomorrow at noon if we keep the pace. After the bridge, the city and castle of Dunham Shelt are at a day's walking distance.

Everybody cheered at the news, except for Star, who stayed in the royal tent with her mother. She had hoped to take profit of the last day to sneak out and have a little time with Marco, but it seemed the occasion was gone. Suddenly, River's head popped in the tent's entrance.

\- Moonpie, Sweetie pie, I'm eating with my men tonight. They need to be cheered up by their general!

\- Do as you wish, honey, answered Moon without even raising her eyes from her book.

Half-an-hour later, a servant entered the royal tent, holding precariously many food plates. Once he finished reading the menu, he left the mother and her daughter alone. Star looked at her plate with a bored expression.

\- I don't want to eat here. I want to be with Marco before we arrive at the castle!

\- You should let Marco enjoy this evening, my dear. He admires your father – as every knight of the kingdom does. They'll spend a whole evening listening for the thousandth time to your father's stories! Do you realise?

\- Even if he often repeats himself, most of dad's stories are fun, objected Star.

But Moon had won the debate when she told her daughter to let Marco enjoy the moment.

\- It's part of your role as my heiress, Star. You _have_ to understand that you can't always do as your heart commands. I know how hard it is, I lived this before you!

\- Thanks, mom… I… I really appreciate your help.

\- Star, there's something more I wanted to tell you…

The princess gave her mother a worried look.

\- While I always remind you that, as the future queen of Mewni, you can't do whatever you want… You must know that you are _free_ to choose your future husband; your father and I will never try to enforce a choice on you. As long as the lucky person makes you happy, of course.

Star remained silent for a moment before answering, slightly blushing.

\- Wow, it's… Touching, mom. But, I… I'm barely fifteen, and I don't plan to get engaged anytime soon… So, why did you bring up the topic? Asked the princess, expecting Marco to be brought up on the table.

\- When your father and I planned this visit, a year and a half ago, little did we knew that you would become so passionate with your feelings. It was also a question of tradition: me before you, my mom before me and so on, every Butterfly queen had been presented at a moment or another to potential suitors. It served the family well, as a matter of fact, allowing to forge strong political alliances between the Butterfly family and neighbouring great families. Also, if we don't present you to our vassals, it could sully our relationship: many of them are hoping a royal marriage for their sons or nephews. But today, we know to whom your heart belongs, Star. Once again, it's _your_ decision, and we won't get in your way.

Moon and Star warmly smiled at each other during the moment of silence that followed the queen's speech. Then only they began eating.

\- It's… It's cold, observed Star after the first bite.

\- It is indeed. Servant! Please reheat our food!

Star waited for her mother to go to sleep. Once she was alone, she quietly walked out of the tent, looking carefully around to see if anyone could see her leaving. The path was clear, the servants were dining in their own tent on the other side of the campfire. She wandered between the knights' tents, looking for Marco. Some of the knights were still up, she guessed because she could hear her father reciting his adventures.

\- Marco, please don't be listening to his stories for the thousandth time…

She had been walking for several minutes when she finally saw Marco alone, sitting cross-legged atop a small grassy mound on the outskirts of the camp.

\- Marco, you look so glorious with a cape and a sword… mumbled Star to herself.

She approached her knight, so quietly he realised she was here only when she sat next to him.

\- Star! Exclaimed Marco, quite surprised. I thought we weren't going to see each other until the end of the visit.

\- Almost a month without seeing you once would be the death of me, answered Star.

\- Mine too, I guess.

\- Anyway, what are you looking at?

Marco blushed.

\- I'm, uh… I'm looking at the s-stars, in fact.

Star did not make the connection with her first name, and Marco sighed in relief as she stood up.

\- Where are you going? Asked the squire, concerned.

\- It's quite cold out here tonight. I'm moving to a warmer place.

And she sat down between Marco's legs, nestling in his arms.

\- It's way better now, said the princess with the happiest of smiles.

\- Star… Your horns, again… They're poking me…

\- Take them off. You don't have to ask me, when they bother you.

Once the squire removed her headband, she laid her head on his torso and took a deep breath.

\- You smell nice, whispered her.

\- Thanks to sir Lavabo. Each evening, he makes sure everyone in the guard has a clean garment to wear for the next day. Also, I have to wash every morning with him.

\- I would say that's normal, objected Star with a suspicious look.

\- For you, it may be. But most of the squires and knights travelling with us took their last bath before we left, and usually, don't wash more than twice a week.

Star groaned in disgust.

\- But they're nice, actually. I've been talking to some of them for the past few days, they all have something interesting to say. One of the squires is Rub…

Star interrupted him with a whisper:

\- Shush, Marco. I want to hear your heart beating. I can't when you're talking.

Marco sighed and kept quiet. He wrapped his arms around Star's shoulders and hugged her tight.

They remained in this position for about twenty minutes, before Star felt it was time to sneak back to the royal tent before her parents noticed she was gone.

\- I have to go, said she with a sad look. My parents will go nuts if they notice that I left.

\- Allow me to take you there.

\- No, it's okay Marco.

She kissed him on the cheek, but so near to the lips that Marco felt his heart missing a beat, and left.

Star had almost reached the royal tent when she heard her father behind her. He was only wearing his loincloth and had war paints on the face. He didn't seem to care about the cold.

\- Hold on, young girl! Where are you coming from at this late hour, sneaking like a thief?

She felt like someone poured ice cubes on her back. A chill went down her spine.

\- I was with Marco, dad… Please don't tell mom! We were alone on the outskirts of the camp, no one saw us!

\- It's okay, then. Promise me that you won't sneak out of the castle this way during the visit, and I shall keep this secret from your mother.

\- I… I promise, dad.

At dawn, the convoy was ready to resume its progress. The weather was misty and cold, and Marco, tired, spent his morning shivering. After Star's quick visit, he had returned to the tent he shared with sir Lavabo, but couldn't find sleep until birds began to sing at dawn approached.

\- Tonight is our last night in a tent, said Lavabo in an attempt to cheer him up. Tomorrow, we'll have a solid roof over our heads.

\- It's not the tent's fault if I slept bad. It's Star's. I can't get her out of my head.

\- Young love… You'll have to endure this before being able to spend all the time you want with princess Star. You'll have to get used to this.

The bridge of Senh marked the boundary of the duchy of Dunham. The convoy arrived at it shortly before noon, and the sun was just piercing the heavy grey clouds. Ducal guards came out of the outpost built near the bridge and formed a guard of honour for the convoy. River waved his hand at them, excited, as they passed by.

After the bridge, the road was paved, and the convoy progressed much faster. At nightfall, they had travelled farther than expected. They were going to arrive at Dunham Shelt early in the morning.

\- We almost did it, my boy, said Lavabo to Marco as the squire was stirring the stew in a big cauldron. Tomorrow, we're arriving.

\- I'm not sure if I'm rejoiced or disappointed, he sighed.

\- Don't fret, boyo! Shouted with a strong accent one of the knights who was waiting with his bowl to be served.

He was tall and well-built but lacked the left ear and the right eye. He was friendly with Marco and often offered his help.

\- Don't fret. You're training to be a knight. The princess is training to be a queen, obviously. And I don't doubt that you'll eventually end up spending _lots_ of time together. But for now, you're both on your own path. It's like that. Besides, what's cooking tonight? No potatoes and carrots, I hope?

Proud of his cooking, Marco answered:

\- Deer stew with forest mushrooms and herbs! Hunters did great today.

\- You heard, lads? Deer stew! All hail the chef!

The crowd of guards cheered in relief. They practically had no fresh meat during the week and had to satisfy themselves with potatoes, corn and salted meat. When Marco finished, everyone stood up and joined the line to get served. The squire poured generous portions in everyone's bowl. When everyone had been served, they sat in circle around the campfire. Marco sat down last, next to another squire he was befriending. As a matter of fact, the said squire, Emeriot, was Ruberiot's little brother and was squire to the one-eyed knight who spoke to Marco earlier. He looked much like his older brother, but with black hair. The first thing he said to Marco when they met was: "I hope the princess and you have been able to make up quickly after my brother's song". At first, the fellow did not convince Marco, since he was still uncomfortable with the memory of Star's Song Day. But with time, he learned to know Emeriot, and realised he was a very friendly person. The kind of friends Lavabo told him about.

\- You're the best cook I know, man, said Emeriot.

Another knight heard him and added:

\- You're the best cook our army has ever known!

\- It'd be a dumb move for the princess to not marry you!

Soon, the thirty guards were once more cheering their cook, not only for his cooking but also for his assumed future relationship with Star.

Marco blushed and stammered:

\- Alright, guys, I… I'm flattered, but… Could we please honour the food and finish it before it's cold?

\- The cook is right. It'd be a shame to let such a delight go cold!

Marco sighed, relieved. If there was one thing he was less comfortable with than the Song Day memory, it was any mention of his possible future with Star.

\- You must excuse them, said Lavabo to his squire when he sat next to him. They're persuaded to have the future king of Mewni amongst them.

\- It's okay, said Marco. It's just that, I… I never really considered how far I want my relationship with Star to go. I'll be fifteen next month while she just turned fifteen, we have all the time we need to think of this.

\- You're right, Marco. Enjoy your youth while it lasts, don't bother yourself with all this boring grown-up stuff.

\- You've never been married, have you, sir?

Lavabo sighed and pulled a medallion from under his armour.

On the last morning, the mood was good, and they broke camp swiftly. During the last few miles, the guards sang mewnian traditional songs, and Marco joined them, although he wasn't perfectly on point with the lyrics. They were singing "Glorious Queen" when they arrived in sight of Dunham Shelt castle. It had nothing to see with the Butterfly castle: smaller, it was built with grey stone in angular forms. They felt lighter as they came close to the town built at the foot of the castle, enclosed by an impressive stone wall of the same colour as the castle. In front of the great door, a welcoming committee was ready to receive their guests. The duke was there, sitting on a sculpted wooden chair. His son was standing next to him. The convoy stopped two hundred meters before the gate, and the Butterfly family finished the travel on feet, closely followed by their thirty guards, all shining for the occasion. As they approached the gate, a handful of trumpet players played an official air, and a herald, standing next to the duke, exclaimed:

\- We, Castatin Senh-Selys, third of the name, Duke of Dunham, are gladly welcoming in our modest town Moon Butterfly the Undaunted, queen of Mewni, former bearer of the Wand, with her husband River Butterfly, king of Mewni, general-in-chief of the mewnian army, First of the Queen's Knights, and their daughter Star Butterfly, bearer of the Wand, heiress to the royal throne!


	3. The princess who didn't want to be queen

_**Since the bomb is over and more light has been shed on the situation on Mewni, I updated the foreword to be more specific about the precise setting of this story. I recommend you to read it again, to be sure.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: THE PRINCESS WHO DID NOT WANT TO BE QUEEN**

The people of Dunham Shelt and its town was in the streets, cheering and applauding the royal family. Butterfly queens seldom paid visits that far from their castle, and the last time was decades ago during the reign of Moon's mother, Comet. The crowd also cheered the guards, for the mewnian knights were considered as semi-mythical heroes by most of Mewman commoners. Little boys were staring in awe at their armours, young girls were blushing, older men remembered with nostalgia their youth. Marco was feeling out-of-place with his fellow squires, for their red tunics were not as impressive as their master's shining armours.

The streets of Dunham Shelt were rather narrow on the outskirts of the city, right next to the wall, and the houses looked ready to crumble at the first strong blow. But as they progressed toward the centre of the city and the castle, streets widened, and houses looked fancier. Facades were more decorated, flowers were more colourful.

\- This place has nothing to see with the Butterfly castle, whispered Marco to Emeriot, as they were riding side by side in the procession.

\- Long ago, Dunham was an independent kingdom before pledging his allegiance to the Butterfly queen.

\- Why pledging allegiance?

\- The legend says that the king of Dunham was unable to protect his demesne alone against monsters, and offered his fidelity to the queen in exchange for her protection.

\- The "legend"? So, it's not entirely true?

\- We do not know for sure. But at the time, the Butterfly kingdom was conducting an expansionist policy, so it's likely that the kingdom of Dunham was conquered with arms, and didn't pledge its allegiance by its own free-will.

Marco had a hard time imagining a person like Moon or Star leading an army against an enemy mewman stronghold.

\- It's been a long time since us mewmans last fought against each other. Now, we prefer diplomacy and talking above war and blood. That's why we're here today. I mean, the royal family. They're here to talk.

At the head of the procession, Star and the duke's son were walking together, waving hands at the crowd. The boy was two years younger than her and had thick red hair. His puffy, richly woven doublet made him look like a balloon. He was kind and rather shy, and Star was already impressing him, because of her behaviour with her parents. Having grown with a barely present mother and a father heavy on his future duties, Star seemed like an alien to him.

\- They already like you, princess, said the prince, trying to make the conversation as his father taught him.

\- Yeah, I guess they're not seeing my family quite often here… Answered Star, trying to avoid the conversation as she learned by herself.

\- So, I heard that…

\- What's your name, already?

\- I… I'm Charle Senh-Selys of Dunham… Shyly answered the young prince, taken by surprise after the thorough introduction to each other they had to endure.

Their parents were walking a few steps behind them, discussing various matters and waving hands without looking at the crowd.

\- See? They're already getting along! Exclaimed Castatin, nudging River.

The king exchanged a brief look with his wife before answering with hesitation:

\- It seems like they do, yes. By the way, your wife, the duchess, isn't here today?

\- Oh, she is. She stayed at the castle to make sure everything would be ready to welcome you. She never trusted any of the servants, you see…

Castatin was somewhat taller than River, but not thinner. He was richly dressed – his doublet had probably more golden thread than actual silk – and a thin silver crown girded his forehead. He had grey hair and a large moustache that seemed to dance when he was speaking.

\- Anyway, how have you been lately, old friend?

\- As you know, our kingdom went through serious troubles several months ago. We made it through, and now we're hard at work, rebuilding what was destroyed. This has been the hardest time Moon and I have known as queen and king of Mewni.

\- I heard that princess Star had her part in all of this?

\- We don't want to talk about this, curtly interrupted Moon, walking next to River. We're here to talk about the future of our kingdom, not its past.

River and Castatin talked no more until they arrived at the castle.

When the procession gathered in the castle's yard, Marco saw Star, climbing up the stairs to the great door with her parents. Just before entering, she looked back and crossed Marco's look. She smiled at him and disappeared into the castle.

\- The hardship begins now, said sir Lavabo to his squire. Follow me, boy, we're being installed in our quarters for the stay.

They stopped by the stables to let their horses rest, and followed a servant that led them through several corridors and staircases, to finally introduce them in a vast, cosy room.

\- Enjoy your stay at Dunham Shelt, said the servant when he left. If you need anything, toll the bell!

Marco walked to the tiny table near to the door, on which the said bell was posed. It reminded him of the black bell Tom once gave to Star when he invited her to the Blood Moon Ball.

\- You should unpack your bag and have some rest, warned Lavabo. There's a banquet tonight, to celebrate the royal family's arrival. We're on duty, of course.

Marco sighed and grabbed his bag. He began to unpack his things.

\- I'm going to visit their laundry room, said Lavabo. I have to make sure it's worthy of washing royal clothes. You better not be sulking when I come back!

As soon as the squire was alone in the room, he sat on his bed and took his head in his hands. The ordeal was beginning, and he had no idea how it was going to resolve, either for Star or himself. After a while, he stood up and finished unpacking his bag. Once done, he laid down on his bed, still thinking. He pulled a picture from his pocket and looked at it with hesitation. It was a picture Star and he took together at a photo-booth, a few weeks before she had to leave Earth in a hurry. A time where they could spend quality time together without having to fear any consequences, without even having to think. But he remembered what his master said before leaving, and rose up. He took Lavabo's armour from the heavy chests servants carried there before they arrived, and began its usual upkeep, to ensure it would not rust. He was so absorbed in his task he didn't notice his master coming back. He didn't even notice that he wasn't thinking of Star, for once.

As soon as Moon, River and Star had been installed in the royal suite of the castle, they began preparing themselves for the banquet. Star would have preferred to rest, not to mention spending time with Marco, but she had no choice. Soon, two lady's maids and a footman entered the suite, to be at the family's service.

When Star had to choose her dress for the banquet, she went through all her wardrobe, instinctively searching for the garment that would please Marco the most. She was already halfway through it when she realised that Marco wouldn't be at the banquet with her. She sighed, disappointed. But he was still hoping to see him: out of the thirty knights and squires who came along, ten of them were going to be chosen to form the bodyguard. The twenty others were going to join the castle's guard for the stay, patrolling the streets next to the castle, the gardens, and the walls. Star had no doubt that Marco was going to be selected for the bodyguard; little did she knew that her parents had sent a strict order to the captain of the guard, telling him to not choose Marco for the bodyguard.

\- Star, my dear, I count on you to not make anything stupid with your wand tonight, warned Moon as her daughter and her lady's maid left her chamber.

The queen was having her hair done by one of the lady's maid, and the king was dressing in the royal bedroom with the help of the footman.

\- Yes, mom, I'll be careful…

\- Behave yourself like the proper queen-in-training you are. You must make a good impression on your first appearance. It will be determining for your reign.

\- Mom, you keep saying me that since I'm ten years old!

\- I keep saying you that since you're ten years old because you have not retained it yet! Star, this is a matter of the uttermost importance! If you don't make yourself respected from now on, it could have very bad consequences for yourself, and more importantly for Mewni!

Star sighed.

\- Fine, mom. I'll try to be as impressive as I can, tonight.

She sat on a chair, waiting for her parents to be ready. She realised she had never wanted Marco's assistance that much since they left Mewni for the visit.

When the Knight of the Wash came back to his apartment, he found his squire busy, cleaning their weapons.

\- How's the laundry room here? Asked Marco, lifting his head from his job.

\- Well, it's not on par with our own laundry room, but I got to say that it does the job quite properly. Finish polishing this sword and stop working, the captain wants us in the castle's yard in ten minutes.

\- Why?

\- To determine who's going to be in the bodyguard and who isn't, I assume.  
Lavabo saw the spark in his squire's eyes at the mention of "bodyguard", and he felt bad for Marco; not only did he knew about the order sent to the captain by queen Moon, but he also _suggested_ the idea to the queen before leaving Mewni.

"It's for the greater good, my boy…" mentally sighed the Knight of the Wash.

In the castle's yard, the captain of the guard did call the knights and squires he retained to be part of the bodyguard. Marco expected his name at some point on the list. When the tenth guard had been named, he looked around him, dismayed, for he wasn't named.

\- There must be a mis…

The captain cut him short:

\- There's no mistake! I want every single one of you in this very yard, all ready, in two hours from now! You may leave!

Marco was feeling like he's been punched in the stomach.

\- I'm sorry for you, man, said Emeriot. Since we're both on regular guard, we could patrol together, or stuff. It'll change your mind.

\- Thanks for the help, but… I think it's for the better if I don't get to see Star that much during the stay. I mean, how could I feel jealous of her being with other dudes if I don't even see her with the actual dudes?

He laughed nervously and coughed.

Emeriot laid a hand on Marco's shoulder.

\- Follow me, I'll get you water or something. You need to chill, man! It's not the end of the world!

It was with a heavy heart that Marco prepared himself for the guard. When he had to put his helmet, he stared at his reflection on the polished metal, and his mind wandered for a couple minutes. He finally stood up, helmet on, and walked out of the room. The armour he wore was more ceremonial than functional, but he felt great in it. Sir Lavabo went ahead since he was already operational, so he walked alone until the guard's room. It was a large piece with a high ceiling, and with armours and weaponry displayed on every wall. Its only furniture was a very long table with a bench on each side; it could easily welcome fifty or sixty men. It was about the number of guards in the room when Marco arrived. The banquet was supposed to begin two hours later, but there was a load of details to settle. The captain was explaining his orders to the bodyguard in a corner of the room, and other guards (both Mewnian and Dunhian) were waiting for theirs.

Marco was casually talking with Emeriot when the captain approached them, to give them instructions.

\- Attention! Although you're both squires, I know you can handle a sword by the proper end. And you seem able to cooperate enough to pierce as many holes as necessary in whoever enters the banquet room uninvited before he or she makes a step. You will both be guarding the doors, banquet-side. I want you there in one hour from now. You may leave!

The two squires grabbed a halberd each on the wall and walked away.

\- Unexpected, muttered Marco when he left the room with Emeriot.

\- I beg your pardon? Asked the latter.

\- I expected to be assigned to the wall-walk, or the drawbridge… Seems like I'm finally going to have Star right under my nose all evening long, and yet not even allowed to look at her in the eyes…

\- Marco Diaz, I swear on the most golden corn cob that you either quit your whining about princess Star or I'll personally kick your butt!

Marco looked at his friend, surprised.

\- Sorry, I didn't realise I could be annoying with that… I'll try to be more supportable from now on.

\- You better be, man! I don't want to spend all night on duty with a wreck.

When they arrived at their post, they both gasped in amazement at the banquet room's luxury. Crystal chandeliers, rich tapestries, silverware, shining display armours, embroidered curtains, soft carpets; this room had nothing to be ashamed of in comparison to Butterfly Castle's most luxurious rooms.

\- It seems like another world to me, whispered Emeriot.

\- Same. I don't know if I'll ever be used to it.

They observed the servants coming and going with plates, decorative objects, bottles, and carafes. They had the impression to be at the very centre of a hive.

First guests came in an hour later. Marco and Emeriot were as motionless as they could, holding their halberds in front of them like they couldn't stand without them. The ladies and gentlemen invited to the banquet were the finest of the duchy of Dunham's high nobility. Emeriot explained to Marco the family history of these fancy peoples when no one was walking into the room.

Almost all seats were taken when the hosts and their royal guests arrived, at last. River and Castatin entered first, followed by their wives. Castatin's son, Charle and his older cousin Jonas were next. Star walked in last, alone. Marco had to gather every single piece of willpower to not stare at the princess. She walked by him, and her hand slightly brushed his. His heart missed a beating or two, as Star walked away like nothing happened. He blushed so hard he could feel his cheeks burning. He couldn't look away from Star until she sat at the high end of the table, thirty meters from him. She was wearing a blue dress and a haircut he had never seen before, but he liked it very much – and hoped he would see her again in that outfit. Suddenly, he felt something in the palm of his hand touched by Star. He looked discreetly at it: it turned out to be a folded piece of paper. When participants began to eat, he unfolded the paper. In Star's fanciest handwriting, it was written: "I love you". Marco blushed harder, and his heart failed once more.

\- Are you okay, man? Asked Emeriot in a whisper, from across the great door.

\- Yeah, I… I'm okay, lad. I just need to breathe… This armour isn't helping!

Marco kept dwelling on the message all evening long. It was nothing new, of course – they had confessed to each other months ago –, but it was the first time Star expressed her feelings so directly and unexpectedly. He wished nothing more than to hug her, but she was at the other end of the room, talking with princes eager to win her hand.

The banquet lasted until midnight, but Star felt like it lasted a whole week. The food was delicious, but she had to listen with attention to anything Charle and Jonas could say. The two princes were sitting at her right and her left. More often than not she had nothing to answer, but she preferred Charle's conversation, the youngest, to Jonas'. He stuttered a lot but was way nicer and less arrogant than his cousin, who was seventeen years old. He was second in line to the ducal crown, and the duke raised him like he was his own son after his parents passed away. He had a strong temper and was fond of himself. They were no match for Marco. She discreetly looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was standing still, holding his halberd in front of him. She wondered if he had read the note she handed to him while entering the room. She would have traded Mewni's finest dishes and refined banquets for a bowl of Marco's nachos and the living-room couch.

Marco hoped he could see Star again when the banquet would be finished. His heartbeat accelerated when Castatin gave the signal of the banquet's end. Everyone stood up and walked towards the door he was guarding. Everyone but the ducal and royal families, who went through a smaller door, on the other end of the room. He saw one of the princes very engaged in explaining something to Star, who seemed uninterested. His heart skipped a beat, and for a second he felt the urge to walk through the room and punch the prince in the face. He left the room with Emeriot and the other guards just after, without noticing that sir Lavabo, who had been picked for the bodyguard, was following the royal family.

In the hallway that led to the private room, River nudged sir Lavabo, who was walking next to him. Making sure that no eavesdropper was close enough to hear anything, he whispered to the knight's ear:

\- How's the boy's special training going?

\- He's not the cleverest squire I know, but he tries hard and learns fast.

\- Does he suspect anything?

\- No. He has little to no contact with regular squires.

\- Very well… Muttered River while caressing his beard. Do your best to make sure he doesn't realise he's not trained to be a knight.

\- I will do as you command, Your Highness.

\- Also, Lavabo, I … I thought of something. The situation is really getting on my daughter's nerves, and therefore on ours too. I thought you could let Marco have a free day when we get back at the castle, so they can hang out a little?

\- I could, but not more than a day. He needs to keep up the pace, as I plan to continue his training here – his _martial arts_ training. We'll resume his other training when we get back to the castle.

River nodded.

\- Star holds me responsible for this. Actually, she's right, but I hope that one day, they'll see that we did what we did for their future. They're only fifteen, they still have many years ahead to share their love.

The following day, Marco had no time to worry about Star being courted by other boys. Lavabo woke him up at six in the morning, and he ended up in the castle's training field without even having time to eat a slice of bread.

\- I need to rest… Muttered the boy, when his master handed him a wooden sword.

\- You'll rest when I'll authorize you to do so! Yelled Lavabo with a determined voice. Since we don't have the books for your intellectual training, this fortnight will be dedicated to physical training! En garde!

Marco received blows until the sun was high in the sky. He tried to defend himself, but he was just too tired to do so, and he couldn't focus on anything. When he broke his third sword parrying a blow, Lavabo threw his on the ground.

\- This is getting nowhere. You need to get a hold of yourself, my boy! I'm not training a mop, for corn's sake!

\- I would've done better if I hadn't been dragged out of bed at daybreak, objected Marco. Why couldn't I train with other squires, instead? I never did that, whilst other squires spend hours sword-training together!

Lavabo sighed, and after a short hesitation, said:

\- I cannot allow that. I swore to personally train you until you're ready to be dubbed. Do you really think I'm bending over backwards to make you an average knight? You're bound to have a great future, my boy, and not as the next Knight of the Wash!

Marco remembered what River told him when he received the Johansen Blade. He also remembered the hug he shared with Star just after, and he felt heart-warmed.

\- We'll resume training after lunch, anyway, said Lavabo. According to hearsays, there's an inn near the castle's bridge that serves the most delicious wild boar roast. I say we give it a try. Just to make sure.

Two days passed by. Marco kept training at a pace he never knew at the castle, doing more bodybuilding and learning in a day than in a week then. Meanwhile, the royal family spent two days visiting the lands near Dunham Shelt. Moon and River wanted to see how their kingdom was. Star didn't want to accompany them, but she had no choice. At least the princes weren't there, leaving the princess space to breathe. When they came back horse-riding at Dunham Shelt in the late afternoon, after much agrarian and technical talk, Castatin made them a proposition of another sort.

\- Tomorrow, we're having a hunting party in the great woods nearby. It would be an honour for us to have you, Your Highnesses.

\- I've never been into this fancy kind of hunt, with horses and dogs, objected River. Unfortunately, I must decline.

\- My daughter and I will go, said Moon without even asking Star beforehand.

The princess tried to protest, but a look out of the corner of her mom's eye dissuaded her to go on.

\- I'm honoured, Your Highnesses. This will be the greatest hunting party of the last twenty years!

\- Sorry for letting you down, Moonpie, whispered River to his wife. I have business to attend to, tomorrow.

\- I know, you already told me that yesterday. You're beginning to ramble, my dear…

Star tried to eavesdrop on her parents, but she couldn't hear anything. She looked away and groaned. The second after, River spurred his horse and joined Castatin, who took a little advance.

\- Mom! I don't even want to go to this hunting party! Protested Star, as soon as she heard her father talking to the duke.

\- I don't want too, Star, but I'm the queen and you're the princess, and we both must look the part! I wasn't more pleased than you are now when I had to go through the "future queen" process.

Star groaned, discontented.

\- Also, why has Dad mentioned horses and dogs? Are we hunting them?

\- Your Johansen blood is talking, darling. We're hunting _with_ them. The Johansen way, with spears and tracking, isn't exactly the cup of tea of most of our vassals.

The perspective of a hunting party did not thrill Star much, but it would at least be another occasion to spend time outside of the castle. She was feeling oppressed within its high, poorly decorated grey walls, and it was amplified by Marco's absence and the princes' presence. She missed the long strolls they used to take on the wall walk, holding hands, during his free time. She missed the good times they spent together on Earth. She missed his presence by her side, regardless of the place, time, weather, dangerousness of the situation… As she rode back to Dunham Shelt with her mother, she dwelt on all those memories.

On the next morning, she had to wake up way too early for her taste. The sun wasn't even up, and her lady's maid was carrying a chandler to light the room.

\- It's time, milady. Carns just served the breakfast, we have hot croissants this morning!

The mention of croissants increased Star's motivation to quit the sweet, welcoming warmth of her bed. Then, she saw the green trousers and jacket – hunting gear – her maid brought for her to wear.

\- There's no way I'll wear these! Objected the princess, who wasn't exactly fond of thick trousers.

\- If you want to go horse-riding in the forest wearing a dress, the decision is up to you, milady, answered the maid as she was lighting the fireplace.

Star sighed and gave a dark look to the trousers.

"If being queen is like this, then I don't want to become queen."


End file.
